Gia and Troy's Third Scan
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Troy and Gia go for the third scan of their babies and find out the due date. This is the seventh story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers and never will do.**

**Summary: Troy and Gia go for the third scan of their babies and find out the due date. This is the seventh story in my Gia/Troy series of stories. Rated T just to be safe.**

**The Story order runs like so for new readers,** **Gia and Troy admit their feelings, Gia and Troy's First Thanksgiving, Gia and Troy's 1st** **Christmas and Gia, Troy's 1st** **New Year, Gia and Troy's 1****st**** valentine's day and ****Gia and Troy the Second Scan and the Truth****.****This story follows them.**

**AN 1: Thanks to GoldDragonNinja, RosesAreRed464, and Guest for their reviews to the previous part.**

**AN 2: This is a message for everyone who send anonymous messages to me asking why Troy and Gia were paired together in this series of stories. I got interested in this pairing thanks to some clips I found on YouTube by ****gia troy burrows**** so if you are interested in finding out why I write these two then please go and watch the clips.**

**Gia and Troy the Third Scan.**

**Written By Kenn,Faith,Dawn.**

It had been 3 weeks since everything had come out about the true identity of Troy and Nicola's father and Troy had been released from the hospital and was recovering from his Liver transplant. Now not only was it Gia's third scan but it was now only a week until their wedding.

With the help off their friends everything had been organized, Kim had even managed to get Gia and Troy's wedding rings custom made thanks to Andros who had contacted the Phantom Ranger and had managed to get to Crystal like gems from Eltar one in Red and the other in Yellow and they had been molded to their Ranger spirits.

Troy and Gia were on their way to the hospital to meet Dana so she could run the scan to check that the twins were growing at the right rate and as they got their Dana met them at the door.

"Hey guy's how are they feeling?" asked Dana.

"They are feeling great we even felt them both kicking" said Gia.

"Excellent that's a positive sign they're doing well"

"Uhm Dana can I ask you something about my transplant?" asked Troy.

"Yeah of course you can"

"Ok well I was wondering how long after he transplant can I start practicing martial arts again?"

"I would wait a few months so that we can see the progress of the transplant and see if has fully been accepted then you would have to start with only the basic maneuvers for about the first year after that you can step up the training and eventually get back to how you were"

"What about after I give birth how long should I wait before restarting my training?" asked Gia.

"A few weeks after birth you should be ok and it would also benefit Troy to have someone who is getting back into the swing of training" said Dana.

**Gia and Troy the Third Scan.**

A few minutes later the scan had been completed and while Dana was waiting for it to be printed out she asked Gia a few questions to help her understand how Gia felt with twins growing inside her.

Gia answered the questioned and soon the scan result was back and everything checked out.

"Ok well everything is fine with the twins they are both growing well and you two both seem to be happy as well, now I do have a personal question" said Dana.

"Go ahead" said Troy and Gia.

"Ok well I was wondering how Graham has been dealing with the news, it was a big shock for him to find out Kim the rest of us were all former Rangers?"

"Well every time we have seen him he seems to be ok" said Troy.

"I hope he is able to deal with it I don't want to see Kim hurt by this" said Dana.

"I'm sure he won't do something silly I mean he loves Kim so I don't think he would want to hurt her" said Gia.

"Ok so in 10 weeks I want you to both come back for the final scan and then we will get you both ready for the birth"

"Ok thanks Dana and we'll see you next week for the wedding"

"Don't you want to know your due date?"

"Do you know it?" asked Troy?

"Yes I know the date they should be here by weather they are or not is another matter"

"So what date is it?" asked Gia

"July 28th" said Dana as she added the due date to the appointment card so that they would remember and that when they came to the hospital if Dana wasn't their waiting for them then the hospital staff would know everything they would need.

"Thanks for all the help Dana" said Gia.

"Don't mention it it's what I do by the way have you thought of Names?"

"No not yet" said Troy.

"Well I guess after the wedding it's the next thing you need to start thinking of"

"Yeah once the weddings over we will start working on ideas for the twins names" said Gia.

The two of them said their goodbyes to Dana and headed home with the news of the Date the twins should be expected.

**Gia and Troy the Third Scan.**

Once they got home Gia and Troy logged into the Ranger Hub which was a Ranger social media site that two former Rangers had created so that news could be shared with other Rangers.

After a few minutes they had started to get replies from other Rangers and they had also received the final few confirmation's they would need to know to know the exact number of guests coming to the wedding.

There had been a few differences to a normal wedding they would be getting married on the Astro Megaship as it would be safer than having aliens walking the streets to the church, also instead of a vicar since their currently wasn't any in the Ranger community Captain Mitchel would be performing the service since his rank gave him permission to conduct the service.

"Thank god we finally can focus on the wedding for the next week before having to think of names" said Troy.

"I know it's been nonstop" said Gia.

"I just hope this week goes smoothly"

"I do to now come on lets go watch a movie"

"What are you in the mood for?" asked Troy as Gia sat on the couch while Troy was looking through the films.

"Uhm is there any we haven't seen if not surprise me" said Gia.

"Well there is that one that Nicola and Jake got us a few weeks back we haven't watched that one yet"

"Well stick it in, By the way what's it called?"

"The Faculty"

"Sounds interesting"

Troy put the disc in the player and headed over to the couch and sat beside Gia and played the film.

By the end Gia was tired and after Troy had turned off the TV and DVD player and locked up Troy followed Gia upstairs they both stood in the doorway of the nursery and smiled before heading to their own room. Troy gently wrapped his hands round Gia and held her feeling the bump and the twins in their kicking ever so slightly.

"They're going to be black belts when they come out of their" said Gia

Troy smiled and said "I hope we will be able to keep up with them then"

Gia laughed as she and Troy drifted into a peaceful night's sleep.

**THE END**

**AN 2: Ok guys thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing this story and I would like to ask you all to please send in ideas for what the twins should be named and if you have a reason why you chose they names please send that as well as it could help me make up my mind, the final choice will be made in a few stores time as I have the wedding and the final can to do before the birth.**


End file.
